<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Master and his Padawan by Darklordi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009490">A Master and his Padawan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklordi/pseuds/Darklordi'>Darklordi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi, Post-Episode 6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:06:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklordi/pseuds/Darklordi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One week has passed since the destruction of the second Death Star and the death of the emperor. Ahsoka Tano decides to go to the forest planet Endor, feeling that something, or someone, is calling and waiting for her ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Master and his Padawan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>_"Ahsoka..."<br/>Ahsoka kept hearing her over and over in her mind and in her heart ever since she heard her. A week ago now, following a terrible battle, the galactic empire had finally been defeated, following the death of the infamous emperor Sidious. All over the galaxy, riots had broken out, people determined to overthrow the tyrannical regime which had caused so much suffering and misery.<br/>But despite this great victory, a great and painful disturbance had manifested itself in the Force, and Ahsoka had felt it ... Anakin Skywalker, her former master and dear friend, was no longer of this world ... The heart heavy and filled with uncertainty, Ahsoka had then heard, for several days, this voice calling him, asking him to come to the planet Endor. <br/>Sitting at the controls of her modest spaceship, the young woman deactivated the light speed, finally arriving after a long journey, in orbit of the forest planet. While piloting and starting the descent towards the atmosphere, Ahsoka could contemplate through the cockpit, the various metallic debris floating in space, as well as some floating and destroyed wrecks of imperial and rebel fighters, vestiges of the space battle which had decided of the fate of the galaxy. How many soldiers had perished in this battle? No one would know.<br/>After entering the atmosphere of the planet, the spaceship was now flying at medium speed, the immense and endless forests that covered a large part of the planet. Ahsoka, however, did not rely on the navigational instruments of her ship, but rather on the Force, focusing her mind and heart on that voice calling her, and being guided by her intuition. <br/>After several minutes, she finally managed to feel it very clearly ... yes, it was very close. Without wasting a moment, she guided her ship for the landing sequence, approaching the trees. After several maneuvers, the ship, fortunately not too large, managed to land safely in the middle of the large trees, in a clearing of wild grass.<br/>Dressed in a large white cape and hood on her head, Ahsoka lowered the ramp and went down, setting foot on this little virgin clearing lost in the middle of the great forest. Observing this environment, Ahsoka listened attentively and walked a few steps towards the center of the clearing. <br/>It was a rather special place for a meeting, she said to herself.<br/>Then she noticed something in the middle of the clearing and approached it, curious, but also feeling that this particular place was calling her.<br/>Ahsoka walked, looking puzzled, seeing what appeared to be the remains of a large pile of wood that had been burned, a large layer of ashes having formed like a carpet in the middle of the grass. Ahsoka knelt in front and took a handful of ashes in her hand, which she let run between her fingers. But out of the corner of his eye, something caught his eye. Her eyes widened, and she gasped. Covered with ashes, charred and distorted by fire, was a black helmet that Ahsoka had already seen, and which she had never been able to forget ...<br/>_ "No ..." she sighed sadly. Hands trembling slightly, she gently took Vader's helmet, lifting it up and contemplating it, devastated. Passing his palm over the now cold and ashy surface of the helmet, Ahsoka could not hold back a tear from running. So it was true ... Anakin was gone, forever this time ...<br/>Heartbroken, tears in her eyes and kneeling in the grass, Ahsoka pressed her forehead gently against the helmet.<br/>_ "Forgive me ... I was not strong enough to save you ..." she cried, asking for forgiveness from her late master and friend.<br/>_ "Ahsoka ..."<br/>The young togruta woman opened her eyes, frozen by this voice resounding like an echo very close this time. Turning her head to her right, she remained paralyzed by what she saw. In the middle of the clearing, a few meters from her, a ghostly figure had appeared, surrounded by a blue glow, and advancing nonchalantly towards her, looking at her with a warm smile. Ahsoka was so disoriented that she dropped Vader's helmet into the ashes.<br/>_ "Anakin ..." she sighed, trembling lips and a beating heart. He was there ... Anakin Skywalker, dressed in a large jedi coat, but he had nothing to do with the world of the living. Ahsoka could feel the immense power and all the Force that emanated from him. He had become something far more powerful than anything she could have imagined.<br/>Not feeling threatened in any way by all this power, on the contrary letting emanate a benevolent aura, Ahsoka got back on his feet, and stopped in front of Anakin, without being able to look away from him. He had stayed exactly the same since the last time she had seen him, towards the end of the Clone Wars and just before he went to the dark side. Unable to hold back her sadness and her joy, Ahsoka let other tears fall, while managing to smile at Anakin.<br/>_ "It's been a long time, snips ..." he said calmly, warmly, to his padawan.<br/>Snips. Ahsoka's heart sank even more. It had been so many years since she had heard this nickname, and she thought she would never hear it again. With her trembling hand, she wanted to touch him on the cheek, but her hand passed through him, as if there was nothing. She was taken aback and he looked at her, sincerely sorry. Although still able to see and talk to each other, now they both lived in two different worlds.<br/>_ "Anakin ... I'm really sorry ... I wish I could save you ... I ..." she spoke, trying to fight her tears, but couldn't finish her sentence. Grinding her teeth and fist, she felt helpless. Seeing her that way, Anakin touched her chin with the tip of his hand, forcing her to look at him and smiled at her.<br/>_ "What you have done, all that you have endured, very few could have done ... you do not have to apologize, Ahsoka ... it would rather be me to make me forgive, for all that I did ... for having failed you."<br/>_ "Do not say that ..." replied Ahsoka in tears "... you were my master, and I would not have wanted otherwise. Thanks to you, I grew up, lived so much things, so much adventures ... if only I had stayed in the Jedi order, maybe I could have ... I ..." she couldn't finish her sentence. Anakin understood what she was feeling, and still very calm, replied.<br/>_ "No ... things had to happen this way, that was the will of the Force. I followed my path, just as you must continue to follow yours. Continue to live, snips. You never deceived me."<br/>Her voice sounded like a goodbye, she felt it. The heart jumping, she saw him little by little and very slowly begin to disappear.<br/>_ "No ... don't go ..." she almost begged, her cheeks wet. "... I ... have to tell you... I... I love you, Anakin!!"<br/>Feeling helpless, Ahsoka closed her eyes, fists clenched. Anakin then came gently to put his hands on her cheeks, even if she did not feel them. Anakin brought his forehead closer to that of Ahsoka, staying with her for those last moments and letting her cry and empty her heart of all this sadness. <br/>_ "Do not be sad, Ahsoka ..." he said peacefully "... we will meet again ... this is far from the end ... when the Force calls you to it, I will wait for you ... me and everyone else will be there to welcome you... goodbye, Jedi Tano."<br/>With these wise words, Anakin then began to walk with a nonchalant step towards the first trees, in the direction of two other ghostly figures standing at the edge of the trees and sending a friendly glance towards Ahsoka. She recognized them too, with surprise and sadness. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda, who also gradually disappeared into the air as if they had never been there. After a last look back, a last smile and a greeting to his padawan, Anakin evaporated in the air.<br/>A gentle wind rose from the grass clearing the quiver. Alone again, Ahsoka, eyes still in tears but now managing to smile, then looked up at the clear sky, feeling his heart and his mind soothe a heavy weight.<br/>_ "Goodbye ... until our next meeting, Skyguy." she whispered softly. Before leaving, Ahsoka decided to do one last thing. She dug a hole near the heap of ashes, put Vader's helmet in it, and after burying it, placed a stone as a tomb and engraved the words "Here rests Anakin Skywalker, jedi master, loving and loved friend."<br/>Ahsoka made a minute of silence in front of the small tomb, then, after a last look back, went back to her ship, leaving behind so much suffering, but also joy from a distant time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>